Cold hearted child-Tell me how you feel
by Chowlseaa
Summary: Stephanie Taylor was just your average high school student/witch. Throw an original into the mix what can go wrong! This story is a mini spin off fic from Aria Fell & a certain original. If you haven't read that then this may not make that much sense at parts. Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

The last month of my life has been completely crazy. Bat shit crazy. I'm talking if I were to tell anybody they'd put me in a padded cell.

**_"STEPHANIE!"_ **I could hear somebody shouting me from downstairs. The downside to having a full house, there were many options to who was hollering.

_"Aye I'm coming!"_ The morning rush was always like a mini hell on earth in the Taylor household. I took the stairs 2 at time and rushed into the kitchen.

_"Your dad's already at work, your sister's wouldn't get out of bed in time"_ my mum sighed "_so I'm late for work! I need you to get these 2 to school for me please"_

_"I dinny think you've noticed but you're not the only one who's late! I'm supposed to be getting picked up by Aria in 10 minutes."_

_"Well your just gonnae need to let Aria know you're not gonnae make it!"_ the madder we were both getting the thicker our accents were becoming. My mum picked up her handbag & car keys then left. I turned to face my younger sisters Nicola-13 years old & Rebecca-8 years old. Nicola was currently multitasking-her cell in one hand scrolling through Facebook and a spoon full of breakfast cereal at the other. Rebecca was a completely different story; she had an un-touched bowl of cereal at one side but she had her head in her arms snoring lightly. Ugh this was going to be a very long process! I walked over to her & shook her.

_"C'mon Robbie!"_ raising my voice I continued to shake her until she started to wake-up. _"Yer gonnae be late for school lassie!"_ My sisters and I have this weird thing where we call each other male versions of our names…strange bunch I know. Probably led paint on the crib! They call me Steve for Stephanie, I call them Nicholas for Nicola & Robbie for Rebecca. I know how it sounds, maybe bat shit crazy was in the blood!

_"Nut Stephanie"_ she pushed me away & walked into the family room to curl up on the couch. Screw it . 8.30am. I jogged back up the stairs and located my phone under my pillow.

**Sorry, late again! Don't bother stopping for me, see you school. Xo** I sent a quick text to Aria. I'd been sending a lot of these texts since my dad started working again. Having them both working full time now was a big adjustment in our routines. We have all been late to school this week.

My parents moved over to Mystic Falls 7 years ago now, my mum was offered a job as a nurse at the hospital. She had worked at the Royal Infirmary of Edinburgh for a few years back home when she saw an advertisement for overseas nurses needed, she applied on a whim and here we all are. Nicola was only 6, Rebecca was 1 and I was 10 when we relocated. It was a big change for everyone apart from Rebecca , being only 1 year old at the time she never missed anything about home, I'm not sure she even remembers anything about it. Given her age at the time I doubt it, we all told her stories though.

I jumped quickly into the shower and washed as speedily as I could, I washed my hair last night to save time so I didn't even need to wet it. Turning the shower back off I wrapped a towel around myself and bounded back down the stairs to hopefully waken my little sister.

_"Right shortie , wake up! We've no got time for this this morning"_ I could feel myself getting irritated.

_"Steph where's my bag?"_ Nicola stepped into the family room- her hands on her hips. Little Miss bloody attitude nowadays!

"_Nicola how the hell am I supposed to ken?! Where did you last have it?"_

_"In my room last night"_ she huffed _" I've already checked there"_

_"Well can you double check please? If I go up those stairs and I find it somewhere you've already check god help ya"_ I kept my voice firm, I wasn't backing down to her today. Nicola stormed up the stairs, deliberately thudding her feet loudly on each step. She slammed her bedroom door shut and the sound echoed through the whole house. Every cloud at least Rebecca started to wake up.

_"I'm hungry Stephanie"_ Rebecca's cheeks were still rosy from sleep & her eyes heavy.

_"Aww you had cereal and you didn't eat it lassie"_ I looked over at her and she stuck out a petted lip._ "Fine go get washed & I'll make you something to eat"_ Rebecca pulled herself up from the couch & ran off to the bathroom.

Re-adjusting my towel I sauntered through to the kitchen & put some toast into the toaster for Robbie's breakfast. Pulling a cup from the cupboard I filled it with some apple juice from the fridge & sat it on the kitchen countertop just as the doorbell rang. I made sure my towel was secure before heading out into the hallway towards the front door. Aria probably hadn't read my text and has been waiting for me, did I hear a car horn? Tugging the door open I wasn't expecting to see this man standing on my porch, especially this early in the morning.

_"Good morning Stephanie"_ he took a quick look down and reverted his gaze swiftly _"Sorry this is a bad time?"_

_"Elijah what can I do for you?"_ I blushed slightly wrapping my arms around my chest in a vice.

_"I called Aria when you didn't answer your cell phone; she informed me you were running late. I thought you'd maybe need a lift to school this morning."_ I didn't even hear my cell ring. Earth to Stephanie.

_"Well the thing is…"_ I was abruptly cut off by a nosy 8 year old

_"Who are you?!"_ Rebecca didn't mince her words, whatever she was thinking it came spilling out of her mouth no matter how inappropriate it was. Great how do I explain this?

_"Well you must be Rebecca Taylor"_ Elijah crouched down to her level and outstretched his hand to her _"I'm Elijah Mikaelson, nice to meet you"_ Elijah sounded so formal all the time, his voice was smooth & velvet like. Rebecca shrugged not as easily impressed by his charm as others usually are.

_"Will you come in already you're letting in a draft!"_ Rebecca shouted through from the kitchen.

* * *

**AN- **_Hope you guys enjoy this ! Let me know your thoughts please :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- **_I got a PM regarding my choice on the story's title. It really doesn't have anything to do with the story i was struggling for a title so picked a line from one of my favourite songs 'The Fear' by Ben Howard, if you haven't heard it youtube it. Tis a great little track!_

* * *

Elijah looked at me questioningly and I nodded, letting him know it was okay for him to come in. Given the fact that my little sister had done just that I wouldn't have had much choice in the matter if he decided to enter without my permission. Elijah slowly stepped one foot into the hallway as if testing the barrier, then he entered taking in his surroundings with a curious look on his face. I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that my house was nowhere near as grand as his own. The Mikaelson mansion was epitome of beautiful architecture & decoration, I'd been over there many times after the ball but was still fascinated by a different aspect of the property each time I visited.

_"Your home is lovely Stephanie"_ Elijah always had to be polite, I've seen him in various situations but so far that trait hasn't faltered. His manners were impeccable; I don't think you could find manners like his on a man from this century.

_"It's no mansion that's for sure"_ I laughed at his comment.

_"That mansion is a show room for Niklaus' extravagance nothing more. You don't walk into it and feel like your entering someone's home, do you?"_ I shook my head at the original, he had a point. His house was very museum like. Walking into the kitchen to check on Rebecca I gestured for Elijah to follow. Rebecca was sitting back at the table eating toast & humming away to herself, she glanced up for a second when we walked into the room. I waited on the string of questions she was going to start asking. Nobody made it through our front door and back out again safely- by the time Rebecca was finished with them they left a nervous wreck.

_"Your real name's Elijah?"_ She was starting her questioning. Here we go. I looked over at him with the best apologetic expression I could manage.

_"Yes it is indeed."_ Elijah's tone was light, he didn't seem to mind indulging her.

_"How old are you? You seem pretty old."_

_"Oh you have no idea little lady"_ Elijah smirked to himself, clearly enjoying his own personal joke. _"I'm 26"_

_"That's old."_ Rebecca nodded as if confirming her suspicions _"You're not as old as my mum or dad but"_

_"I would ask you how old you are but it's considered rude to ask a lady such a thing"_

_"It's okay, I'm 8. I'll be 9 soon"_ I stopped listening to them shortly after that, it was clear Elijah was able to handle himself against the force of nature that was my little sister. They started to discuss her school & I excused myself to get dressed.

Knocking on Nicola's bedroom door I waited for an answer, tapping my foot impatiently. When I'd waited a good 2 minutes with no reply I stuck my head in through the door to find her bedroom empty. Well that'll be that then. I located her sitting on the couch in the family room watching an episode of friends, she looked ready to go.

_"Nic did you find your bag?"_

_"Aye"_ good at least I was making some sort of progress. I've watched documentaries about massive families with like 17 kids, how the hell do they manage this morning school run on time? There's only 3 of us! Rebecca ran into the room and sat herself down on the couch next to Nicola and started to watch the TV, quickly giggling at something Joey said.

It was another 10 minutes before we were all organized & ready to leave, I made sure everybody had their bags & lunch money before shouting on Elijah who was still seated in the kitchen flicking his way through the paper.

_"Who are you?"_ Nicola looked at him with confusion. She clearly hadn't even noticed him in the house-she spent most of her time in her own little world anyway.

_"That's Elijah"_ The original didn't get a chance to speak up, Rebecca did it for him_ "He writes books & he's driving us instead of mum_"

_"What kind of books?"_ Nicola glanced over at him.

_"History ones mostly."_

_"Boring."_ Nicola picked up her phone again having lost interest.

_"Don't be so bloody rude lassie!"_ I couldn't believe my ears, just when I thought he might make it out of the door scar free. It was moments like this I made mental note never to have any children. Sighing I locked the door behind me once I'd managed to get Nicola & Rebecca out the front door and in the drive. Progress. Now there was just the drive there. Elijah was already standing by his black BMW holding the back door open for them to slide in. I mouthed a _'thank you'_ in his direction.

* * *

**AN-** _Pavy sorry you don't like the italics but i cant see myself breaking the habit now :) _


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Rebecca's school didn't take long; it was only 5 minutes in the car. The middle school looked deserted as all the kids were currently in class. After she was dropped off Elijah drove Nicola & I to Mystic Falls High. Nicola was currently in her freshman year at the school as she was already more popular here than I've ever been. At least my tormented high schools day were nearly behind me-only 4 more weeks left in my senior year. I know people say you shouldn't wish your life away but it couldn't come quickly enough. When Elijah pulled into the parking lot we both jumped out of the car, Nicola said a brief thanks before almost running in through the big double doors.

_"Stephanie I think we need to talk about certain things"_ Elijah had his serious hat back on.

_"Aye I know"_ I sighed. _"But I've gotta get to class right now. I'll come over to yours later if you're going to be in?"_

_"Yes, I'll be in come over after school"_ I nodded and followed in Nicolas footsteps jogging towards the entrance to the old building. Wonder what excuse I could for use being late this morning?

* * *

The Mikaelson mansion had workers outside, gardeners by the looks of it. There were some trimming the hedges and a few planting flowers. Never pictured any of the original siblings being into horticulture. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the image of Klaus pruning a Azalea shrub entered my mind. I stepped up to the large white door frame and knocked, with their excellent hearing it didn't take long for someone to answer.

_"Ah if it isn't little witch number 2! How can I help you love?"_ Klaus. Just who I wanted to see. I rolled my eyes at his witch comment, Jackass.

_"Well you sure look happy today, all mighty one"_ I bowed in the hybrids direction as mockingly as I could _"Sorry to disappoint but you can't help me at all, unless you want to take a run and jump off the nearest cliff that is! I'm here to see your brother"_ I pushed my way past him and stepped into the foyer- I didn't like calling it a hallway because it was clearly a little bit more than that. His hallway was around the size of the entire bottom floor of my house. Rich bugger.

_"No jumping from high cliffs on my agenda for today I'm afraid witch but you're as charming as ever!"_ Klaus scowled at me then left me standing in the hall. He had the gall to act offended.

_"Stephanie"_ Elijah was standing at the top of the curved staircase _"Shall we?"_ he was standing beside me before I could blink and walked me into a small study.

_"What can I do for you Elijah?"_ I knew he had to be after something, needed me to cast a spell probably. Elijah had helped me with learning to cast spells and use my magic when we first discovered I had it. Bonnie had tried to help me but we disagreed on many things and it grew to uncomfortable being around her, we didn't see eye to eye on many things. I couldn't concentrate enough around her while I was imagining smothering her with a pillow. Elijah knew enough from his time around his mother and other witches to give me a hand; I still had a lot to learn though.

_"I need your assistance"_ Of course. Elijah looked solemn. _"I want your help locating my brother."_

_"He's downstairs"_ I fixed the original with a cold gaze, he knew I wouldn't want to help him with this one.

_"Stephanie we both know I'm not talking about Klaus. I want to find Kol."_

_"Why can't we just leave him under whatever rock he's crawled under?! After the way he left things with Aria you can't blame me for not wanting him to come back!"_ My voice started to rise and Elijah raised his hands in an almost surrender.

_"I have no intentions of making him come back to Mystic Falls, I just want to make sure he's okay. Not causing too much trouble in whatever town he's settled in or travelling through."_ Elijah shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. _"He is my younger brother, I feel responsible for him"_

_"Elijah even if I wanted to I have no idea how to do a spell like that."_

_"I have all the information you would need, I just need to use your abilities."_

Elijah drove me back home after we'd finished up in the study, I was already late for dinner- I had 3 missed calls from my mum. Walking in this door would be fun. Elijah pulled up to the curb outside of my house, I reached for the handle & was half way out the car door when he turned to me.

_"Thank you for your help, I'm very grateful."_

_"Aye you're welcome, just don't bring him back home with you Elijah. I dinny want him anywhere near Aria."_ I sighed.

_"You have my word I won't bring him back with me."_ Elijah's lips curved up as I rolled my eyes.

_"Night"_ I hopped out the car and shut the door behind me, I stood on the sidewalk and waved as he pulled off. Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, this using my powers thing was getting easier the more I practiced-I still had a bloody sore headache though.

The noise hit me the minute I walked in the front door- hanging my coat on the rack beside the door. I could hear my mum in the kitchen singing along with the radio, my dad in the living room shouting at the TV & Nicola and Rebecca upstairs arguing about god only knows what. I started to miss the quiet of the Mikaelson mansion immediately. I climbed the stairs heading for the solitude of my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I was perched on my best friends bed, flicking my way through a gossip mag. Aria Fell lived in a quiet part of town, there weren't many families with younger children in her area so there wasn't the sound of screaming children out in yards throwing stuff at each other- it was peaceful here. I basked in the silence. Aria's mum was almost never home so I spent a lot of time over here just hanging out, if I had to study for anything or just to get away from the havoc my sisters could cause. I'm sure Nicola & Rebecca were capable of starting a fight in an empty house.

_"When do you want to put this in?"_ Aria was standing in her doorway holding the bottle of hair dye I had brought over with me. My roots were starting to show, this purple was definitely not my natural colour.

_"Whenever you want. I'm easy"_ I shrugged- as long as I could continue to read about what Angelina Jolie is doing. Aria started laughing and I swivelled round a little to look at her.

_"I wouldn't get that made into a t-shirt!"_

_"You're a comedic genius hen, considered stand up?"_

_"Oh what's irked you?"_

_"Nothing I just have a bit of headache."_

_"Well wait till you smell this, it'll only make it worse!"_ Aria scrunched up her face when she powered the cream into the formula of hair dye._ "It's strong"_

Sitting in front of the mirror I ran the straighteners down my long hair. Aria had done a good job, she was getting better at this home colouring ordeal. She was standing behind me looking at her handy work in the mirror.

_"It looks good if ya ask me! At least your forehead isn't dyed this time, or your ears!"_ she smiled remembering the first time we attempted this.

_"Aye every cloud."_

_"I think this kinda purple is nicer than the last, it's more of a purple. If you ask me the last one was a burgundy."_ She turned the big light on and had a closer look at my hair _"Yup definitely more purple. Makes your green eyes stand out more too! Little unseen bonus"_ I finished my hair , cleaning my mess up after me. Saying goodbye to Aria for the rest of the day I thanked her and promised to text her later.

* * *

_"Stephanie?"_ I turned in my seat on the sofa and found Rebecca sat on the edge of it staring at me. I was stuck on babysitting duty tonight. My parents were away out to the cinema-date night. It was just me and Robbie tonight, Nic was at a sleepover.

_"Where are you supposed to be? "_ A quick look at the clock told me it was 9.30

_"In bed."_ She climbed beside me and snuggled down.

_"And why aren't you?"_ I sighed- couldn't get a moments peace in this bloody house.

_"I couldny sleep. Just 20 minutes?"_

_"Fine but then you're going back to bed & I dinny want you to get out it again"_ Rebecca smiled clearly happy she'd won.

I never managed to get Rebecca back into her bed again last night, she ended up sleeping in beside me. I reluctantly agreed to let her, there was no point in denying her because the minute I'd have fallen asleep she would have climbed in beside me anyway. Rebecca was kinda clingy with my mum and me, she had always been a strange kid- by strange I mean not comfortable around other people unless one of us were present. The first week of her attending school was a nightmare. She cried and cried until the school were forced to call us to come collect her. She'd also attempted a sleepover for friend's birthdays but we had to go pick her up at 2 in the morning. We were all waiting for her to grow out of it but I was starting to think she never would.

_"Wake up Steph"_ I blinked looking up at the small figure standing above me. _"Mum said we've gotta go to the store"_ she waved a white piece of paper in my face _"See I have a list"_ I groaned and climbed sluggishly out of bed.

_"Let me get ready in peace Robbie"_ she nodded and ran out of my room. Grabbing some fresh towels from the closet in the hallway I headed into the bathroom for a shower- hopefully that would wake me up.

Clutching my purse I climbed down the stairs to the family room- Rebecca was the only one downstairs.

"_Where is everybody?"_

_"Mums away to get Nicola & Dads still in bed snoring"_ Well at least somebody in this house was getting to have a long lie._ "We've to take dads car"_ I nodded and grasped his keys from the coffee table.

_"Right c'mon then, do you have the list?"_

_"Aye and the money."_ She waved the money and the white sheet of paper above her head.

_"Okay don't lose them whatever you do"_ I opened the door and waited for her step out onto the porch. _"Want to go get some breakfast first?"_

_"Can we go to the grill?"_ Rebecca's face lit up at the thought, she loved it there as it was always busy – really the best place in town for some people watching.

_"Where else would we go?"_

* * *

Becca & I got one of the few table outside the Grill, it was a nice sunny day after all. Jeremy Gilbert was waiting the tables and gave me a small nod when he came over to take our order.

_"What can I get you guys?"_

_"Can I have a bacon sandwich please?_" Rebecca looked up at the younger gilbert questioningly.

_"You can have whatever you want"_ Jeremy laughed a little _"Anything to drink with that?"_

_"Apple juice please"_ Rebecca's voice was getting animated and she was pulling faces- kids were weird. Couldn't complain though she was being polite at the same time. I asked to have the same for myself. Jeremy nodded and left.

_"Apple juice has to be the best of the juices!"_ Great, I looked round in time to see Klaus sit himself down at the table with us. _"I wondered if we could have a little chat?"_ his British accent sounded extremely cheery which put me on edge immediately- a happy Klaus was a plotting Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca sat mouth open staring at Klaus. I don't know what her open mouthed but im sure shed let us know soon enough.

_"Stephanie, I need the toilet"_ Rebecca got up from her seat and grabbed my arm. I stood up to take her but Klaus put his hand on my arm keeping me seated.

_"You know where it is don't you sweetheart? You can go by yourself."_ Klaus eyes changed slightly. Rebecca nodded and left.

_"You seriously tried to compel a child? You're really something you know that?!"_ I attracted a few looks from the tables around us.

_"Keep your voice down love, I just have a few questions. I didn't do her any harm."_ Klaus rolled his eyes clearly convinced I was being dramatic. I just glared at the hybrid from my seat. _"Okay the silent treatment really isn't going to work for this exercise love. Where's my brother?"_ Elijah mustn't have told Klaus he was leaving to track down Kol, but why? Well Klaus clearly wasn't supposed to know for whatever reason.

_"I don't know"_ I shrugged.

_"You're lying, of course you know. You were the last person to see my brother, you had a little meeting in the study. The room reeked of witch when you left"_ Klaus' facial expression was one of distaste- glad he disliked me just as much as I hated him.

_"I'm sorry Klaus I can't help you"_ I smiled at him as icily as I could.

_"She's really cute"_ he raised a fork that he was twirling in Rebecca's direction as she walked slowly back towards the table." _Would be a real tragedy if something was to happen to her- someone so young with a bright future but these damn animal attacks are so unpredictable!"_

I focused all my power into incapacitating the original. That's the one thing Bonnie did teach me – how to floor a vampire in 0.2 seconds and make a quick run for it. Klaus clutched his head and frowned groaning.

_"You seriously thought that would work on me love?"_ The original started to chuckle _"That tickled! You'll have to do a little bit better than that"_ Klaus stood up as Rebecca reached the table and stood behind my chair. _"You can have a couple of hours to think about it, make the wise decision Stephanie or I'll drain her dry"_ he whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I nodded.

What the hell was I supposed to do? Elijah must have been up too something, why else would he leave Klaus out of the loop. I couldn't risk calling Klaus' bluff. Our food arrived minutes after Klaus had left and Robbie tucked in completely unaware of what just happened.

After trailing Rebecca around the grocery store I went straight home, I regretted leaving my phone at the home the minute we left the grill- I went to call Elijah but found I couldn't. I was going to tell Klaus where he'd went, I didn't have much of a choice but I could still give the older brother a heads up. Carrying the bags into the house I plonked them down on a countertop in the kitchen, bypassing my mum I bolted up the stairs to search for my phone.

I located my htc on my bedside table and quickly dialled Elijah, he picked up on the second ring.

_"Elijah?!"_

_"Is everything alright? You sound a little panicked."_ Elijah sounded a little concerned.

_"It's Klaus, he wants to know where you are. I didn't tell him but he said he's going to hurt Rebecca, I quote 'drain her dry'."_ I started to sob down the phone, I really needed to learn to avoid getting caught up in these messes. There was nothing I could do against Klaus I wasn't strong enough, I doubt I ever would be but was I supposed to let him just kill my sister? I felt awful for it but I had to tell him where Elijah had went.

_"Stephanie calm down, I'm on my way back to Mystic Falls already. I will talk to Niklaus the minute I get into town. Just stay in the house until I tell you otherwise okay?"_ I mumbled an agreement and hung up on the original- this wasn't his fault but a small part of me blamed Elijah.

The whole family had sat round the dinner table for the first time in months, we had mums homemade steak pie for dinner & some apple crumble for dessert. We were now gathered in the family room watching 'The Big Bang Theory'. I looked at the scene before me and felt grateful, Klaus' threats today put some things into perspective- I complain about having a full house and siblings always around but I really wouldn't change it for the world. When you grow up with having them you couldn't cope without it. I'd miss the noise level and the stupid arguments over the most mundane crap. The doorbell rang distracting me from my thoughts, I didn't have to get up to answer it because my mum did. She re-appeared into the family room cocking her head in my direction.

_"Stephanie, it's for you. Some fancy looking fella in a suit"_ I knew who she was talking about straight away, she raised her eyebrows _"rather handsome looking chap too"_ she hushed the last part but I blushed knowing for a fact he'd have heard every word. Thanks mum.

_"Elijah"_ I walked out to the door and greeted the original.

_"I have spoken with Klaus, he has agreed to stay away from you and your family. I am so sorry about all of this"_ A look of regret crossed his face.

"_It's okay, not your fault your brothers a dick"_ he chuckled lightly._"Did you find Kol?"_

_"No, he must have moved on by the time I got there. He left a trail of devastation in his wake though. I recognised my brother handy work"_ Elijah's eyes grew dark for second & I shuddered, I didn't even want to think about what Kol had been up to while unsupervised.

_"I'm sorry you didn't find what you were looking for"_ I really was sorry for him, having a family of cold heartless siblings must be hard work.

_"Yes as am I"_ Elijah got up and started to climb down the porch steps towards his black bmw.

_"Elijah thanks again, I don't know what I'd have done if Klaus had.."_ I trailed of, even saying it out loud was a little too much still. I started crying again at the thought. I swore to myself I'd get him back for this one day, I'd study every spell under the sun if I needed to. Elijah sped back up the stairs and hugged me. Apologising yet again for his brothers actions, I rested my head on his chest until I regained control over my tear ducts. I wiped at my damp cheeks, stood on my tip toes giving him a small peck on the lips before I headed back inside the house. The look of shock on the vampires face was almost funny- he obviously didn't see that one coming.


	6. Chapter 6

I drove slowly up the drive way that led to the Mikaelson house, the gardeners had finished their work and the yard looked lovely. I pulled my dad's old car in beside Elijah's fancy, shiny black one and sighed. Oh how the other half live. Dreading seeing Klaus again I walked towards the big door as slowly as I could without making my reluctance obvious- yeah I was scared of him but was I going to let him know that? Hell no. Pressing the doorbell I waited for an answer. Rebekah appeared behind the now ajar door.

_"Oh it's you."_ She walked away leaving the door open for me to come in.

_"Always a pleasure Rebekah"_ I rolled my eyes at the female vampire, she could be on a whole new level of bitch she felt like it. I was glancing around and some new paintings that had been hung on the tall walls when Klaus walked into the room. I stiffened automatically and he smirked slightly noticing it.

_"Stephanie, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon"_

_"Me either but I want to see your brother."_ I kept my voice firm, trying to hold onto my back bone- praying silently my spine wouldn't turn to jelly.

_"Well do you have an appointment?"_

_"No actually, is he here or are you his secretary now?"_ I let my hatred for Klaus seep into my voice but he didn't seem affected.

_"No not his secretary love, just his insensitive little brother apparently"_ Klaus sighed _"Apparently I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have threatened you or your sister. Especially after all the help my family had received from you."_

_"You know it doesn't count as an apology if you say 'apparently' you owe me one right?!"_ I laughed at the nerve of the original, if only I knew where that stake was hidden he'd be first on my list.

_"Why do you have to be so difficult?"_

_"I'll answer that when you tell me why you've got to be such a loathsome little wolf psychopath with an ego?"_ I raised my eyebrows at him. Klaus didn't respond to me but his eyes flashed that weird yellow & I knew I'd crossed a line. He growled slightly- a low rumbling sound in his chest then walked away. Well at least I get to keep my throat for now.

Klaus didn't tell me whether Elijah was here or not and I got bored waiting around in the large downstairs area so I decided to go look for myself. In all my visits to this house I'd never been upstairs so I climbed slowly, waiting for one of the siblings to show up & yell at me for being so nosy.

When I was on the second floor I opened several doors but they all turned out to be closets holding random bits & bobs. One of the cupboards had a sword in there along with some bath sheets, I closed that door straight away. Who kept a sword in a linen closet? It's the Mikaelson family I don't even know why I was surprised. The fact that they even own a sword shows you just how dated this lot were.

The fourth door I opened was definitely somebody's bedroom, although I wasn't 100% on who's. The many books lying around and the open walk in closet showing an array of suits lead me to the conclusion that it belonged to Elijah. I took a quick step inside and closed the door behind me- god was I gonna be sorry if I was wrong. Turning I took in my surroundings.

The room was massive, probably twice the size of mine. It was decorated just as extravagantly as the rest of the house, only the walls in here weren't the same ivory/cream theme as throughout the rest of the house. They were dark, not a black but grey. It was unusual, not a colour I'd ever had thought of using but it worked. There was a huge king sized bed in the centre of the room framed at each side by an antique looking bedside cabinet. I walked over to a chest of drawers and run my fingers over the wood slowly.

_"What are you doing in here?"_ I could see Elijah standing behind me at the entrance to the doorway. He didn't look mad which was a good sign. Fingers crossed.

_"Your brother wouldn't tell me whether you were home or not…"_ he cut me off

_"So you thought you'd just invade my private space and find out for yourself?_" the original laughed but I looked at the ground a little embarrassed. I'd just barged in here without really thinking about it first- that was just plain rude.

_"I'm so sorry Elijah, I don't know what on earth I was thinking"_ I tried to walk around him but he caught me

_"It's alright don't worry about it"_ I looked up at him for a moment and he was smiling kindly.

_"You're not mad"_ I sighed in relief. It was more of a statement than a question but he nodded in response anyway.

_"I hope I didn't get you into trouble last night"_

_"Nope, why would you have got me into trouble?"_ I sounded a little confused even to my own ears. I backed away from him slightly, looking out of his window at the view.

_"Well I showed up unexpectedly last night, when your parents were home"_ he trailed off waiting for my response.

_"Oh no you didn't get me in any bother"_ I shrugged.

_"Your parents didn't ask about the older guy on the porch then?"_ he looked a little surprised.

_"Oh they did, Rebecca told them all about you before I got the chance"_ we both laughed at that.

Elijah moved forward to stand behind me at the window, he pulled a lock of my hair back out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. He kissed my neck a few times before turning me around to face him.

_"So they wouldn't mind if you went to say a restaurant with him?"_ he raised his eyebrows a little.

_"Are you asking me out Elijah?"_ I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

_"Yes I am"_

_"But you don't eat so what's the point?"_

_"I can still enjoy an evening out with you."_

_"How could I say no to that?"_ the side of his mouth turned up in a small smile, I grabbed his tie and pulled him forward for a kiss. Elijah pulled back a millimetre.

_"That's a yes then?"_ I nodded and dragged him back in.

* * *

**AN-** _A little story to give you guys a little glimpse at Stephanie/Elijahs relationship as promised. I know its short but i didn't want to go into too much or i'd end up with another 30 chapters on my hands. I'm going to start back on Aria , so hopefully part 2 will have a chapter up tonight or tomorrow :)_


End file.
